The Female Metal Alchemist
by Shingo-sama
Summary: Edward Elric was sleeping when the colonel called him. It was his day off and Alphonse Elric had left to thier childhood friend's house. Now on his day off, Edward goes on a mission that he won't soon forget. Nither will the colonel. -Complete-
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

_Memories Stay Forever In Our Hearts_

_- By Unknown_

Light shined through the white curtained windows of Edward Elric's room. Found on the bed was a peacefully sleeping blonde whose hair was medium height, and was usually worn in a braid. The blankets were tangled around the young blonde who was shifting in his sleep. The room was lightly decorated on the count of Edward's wondering ways. Edward would never stay in one place to long. There was a dresser half filled with clothing, an empty closet except for one or two pairs of boots and some hangers, two to three oversized chairs, and a night stand with a phone between two chairs. The phone started to ring, annoying the sleeping blonde. He opened one of his amber colored eyes as the phone rang.

The height challenged youth sighed as the phone rang. The one time he got Alphonse to go to Winry's for a while, he got a phone call in the early morning. He thought that he wasn't going to have any worries during his day off. He looked at his clock; it read 8: 45 A.M. Edward groaned miserably. He knew that it wasn't going to be his day. He got up from his comfortable position on his bed to lazily walk to the continuous ringing of the phone. He picked up and mumbled into the phone. "Who the hell is this?" Of course if Alphonse were there, Ed wouldn't have been woken up at eight in the morning to give a rude answer on the phone.

His mood got worse when he heard the smooth voice of the infamous Colonel Mustang. "Well Hello Edward. Not a morning person I see." Edward sat down in the chair that sat next to the phone. Edward growled at the other person on the line. "Why the hell are you calling me on my day off, Colonel?" Edward could have sworn he heard the man chuckle as he told him the dreadful news.

"I'd like you to come into the office. We need your help into investigating a laboratory that maybe be doing illegal transmutations. " Roy said casually as the blonde growled on the other line. Mustang could have sworn it was along the lines as, _'That **damn** Colonel, always makes me do his dirty work.' _Edward growled a quick "Fine." Then hung up. Edward made a habit-forming sigh and went to take a shower before he'd go to the office.

Edward sighed as the warm water hit his face and he closed his eyes. _' Why does it always have to be me?' _Edward thought as he washed his long blonde hair, careful of the joints of the automail that made his right hand. Edward wondered over the thought of the reasoning of why he was the one being called to look into the illegal lab. Edward turned off the water and took one of the fluffy white towels from one of the dull brass towel hangers in the bathroom. Edward quickly dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went back into his room and took out his normal clothing. Black tang top, black long sleeves, black leather pants, a pair of blue boxers, and black boots with red trimmings on the soles. He dressed quickly and then went back over to the dresser.

On top of the dresser was a silver watch with a creatively carved lion on the front, the symbol of a state alchemist. Edward got out his belt, put it through the belt loops of the pants and fasten it. Then he attached the watch to his belt and put the watch part in his pocket.

He yawned widely as he entered the living room and headed toward the closet near the front door. He opened the closet and took out his red coat with the black symbol of his teacher. He lazily put it on and headed out the front door carefully closing and locking the door. He walked down the apartment stairs and out of the door. Then slowly started to walk to Central headquarters, where the gleeful colonel was waiting for the already moody Edward.

Edward stomped into the Colonel's office. Edward would never walk into Roy Mustang's office, unless of course Roy was choking on something, then Edward would take his good old time. Edward already had a sullen look on his face when the Colonel greeted him. "What do you want?" Edward demanded as he sat in front of the Colonel's desk in a comfortable oversized red chair. Roy smirked at Edward and handed him the file.

"Well it seems that this laboratory is in charge of 'Gender Changes' or the ever so famous 'Human Transmutation'. So far this laboratory has been very successful. They can change a man into a woman and a woman into a man. The problem is that they are now trying to go into bring back the dead." Edward frowned as the Colonel continued. " We are afraid that innocent people will get hurt. I need you to go into that lab and shut it down. As a reward, I'll give you a tip that I heard about the 'stone'. Yes, I have realized that you're quite fine on finding them on your own. " Edward glared at the Colonel. "Fine, I'll do it. But don't blame me if there is a lot of damage." Edward said as he got up.

"Oh and Colonel shit. Thank you for waking me up in eight in the freaking morning for this! " Roy smirked. "Whatever you say, but I still think you're too short to be making comments on how early you wake up. " Edward growled and turned Roy's desk and paper work into several spikes that, fortunately for Roy, missed him. Edward left with the map to the lab and file.

Roy chuckled and Riza Hawkeye rolled her eyes at the mess of the office that the spikes had left as she entered the office.

It was nightfall when Edward went to the laboratory. There were no guards at the front gate or anyone around at all. 'Good, maybe all I'll have to do is destroy all the work.' Edward thought as he sneaked into the lab. He used the back venting system, to get into the building. Ignoring his inter voice that said, "Aren't you glad your short!" He slipped out of the vents into an empty hallway. He looked both ways and ran down the dark hallway. He saw several doors. He went into the first on to find nothing but paper.

He looked at a couple of notes that described the chemicals needed to make a sex change, depending on the sex. 'Really, that bastard could have found a better person for this!' Edward thought as he accidentally bumped into a table and knocked over a lamp. He heard several yells of people, and ran through a door. The fallen lamp had started a fire that spread quickly through the papers.

Edward didn't notice at first that the room had a strange transmutation Circle on the floor, nor the several Chemicals. He saw someone running up to him with what looked like a gun pointed at him. He clapped his hands. The last thing he heard was someone scream "No!" Followed by a flash of white light and then complete darkness.

**End of Prologue...**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_Death, be not proud, though some have called thee_

_Mighty and dreadful, for thou art not so:_

_For those whom thou think'st thou dost overthrow_

_Die not, poor Death; nor yet const thou kill me._

_- John Donne_

Roy ran through the fiery building of the lab. He couldn't believe that Full Metal was still in the building until the people who fled said they saw a small blonde fainted on the floor. _Why didn't those people save him? _Roy thought as he entered the a room with a transmutation circle. In the middle of the circle, he saw the familiar blonde laying on his stomach. Roy coughed slightly from the circulating smoke. He ran to the blonde and picked him up quickly and started to run out of the building. Roy avoided several collapsing floors and the semi-burned Roy got out of the building with the unconscientious blonde. Outside several cars and hospital vehicles were waiting and helping out the wounded.

Roy noticed that Full Metal was conciderablely lighter. He setted the younger male down to find out that the 'younger male' was a younger female. The female, looked like Edward Elirc, Her hair was a little smoke stained, but still that bright blonde color and in a loose braid, her clothing was that Edward would always wear and she had a automail Right arm, Roy was pretty sure if he lifted up her left pants leg she'd have an automail leg. Roy blinked and thought about it. _Why does this girl look like Full Metal? ...Oh, shit. Did they turn him into a female..? _Roy looked at the femine Edward, _Why does he ...she? look so attractive? Must be the blonde hair... Did I just thing that? ...Better get Edward to the hospital... _Roy picked up the female Edward and laid him in the back of his car. Then Roy got in the front and drove to the military hospital.

Edward moaned as he(**she**) turned her head. _ Uggg... what happened? _Edward opened her eyes to see a white ceiling. She blinked a couple times. " I see your finally awake, Full metal. " The sound of Roy Mustang's voice fulled the room and Edward's headache. _Great...That bastard colonel... where am I? _Edward sat up and looked to the colonel, only to see the colonel looking out the window. "Where am I?" Edward asked, not even noticing his body's change. "We're at the Military's hospital...Umm, Full Metal, would you please cover yourself?" Edward blinked and looked down to see two soft breast on his chest. "holy shit..." Edward's face grew bright red and laid back down and pulled up the sheet over his/her head. " I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Edward yelled and noticed that his voice was also a lighter and not as deep as it used to be. Roy looked to the now sheet covered Edward. "How did that happen? Full Metal. " Roy questioned, glad that Edward didn't see Roy's light blush. "How the hell am I supposed to know! "

"It is your body" Roy commented smoothly. Edward growled and uncovered her head. " There was a white light, I was going to transmute something and there was a light, That's all I remember." Edward sighed and saw her clothing on a table near her bed. _ Someone must really hate me... _Edward growled and then looked at the colonel. "Could you get out." Edward asked, well it was more of a demand. Roy blinked and then smirked. "Sure." Roy got up and left the small room. After Roy left, Edward quickly got up and went to her clothing. Without looking at herself, Edward quickly got dressed. Edward had just gotten on her coat when a doctor entered the room. "I'm glad that your awake. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked her. Edward looked to the doctor. "Just fine. I'll be going now. " Edward said and turned to leave. "are you sure? You've been out for at least two days. " Edward nodded and left the room, leaving a disappointed doctor behind. The doctor shook his head, "That girl is sure attractive, to bad she's so short."

Edward walked down the hall with a frown. _I can't believe this...Me a girl! _ Edward looked up to see the colonel. _ It's all his fault! I wouldn't be like this if he didn't put me on that damned mission! It was my day off in the first place! _Edward glared at the staring colonel. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Edward burst out. Roy chuckled and replied. " I didn't think I'd ever have to deal with a female Full Metal. A very short one at that." Edward's facial expressions darkened, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU CAN SEE A FLEA OVER?" Roy blinked and snickered as he started to walk to the exit. "You of course, and Full Metal, I didn't say that much." Edward followed the Colonel out yelling at him.

Riza Hawkeye never thought that she'd see a female Edward. Everyone in the office was trying to hold back a laugh, expect for Fury who was to nice to laugh at something like that and Havoc who was on the floor laughing and getting yelled at by Edward. Riza was sure that Edward could barely believe that he...she was a girl. Then Havoc got the guts to actually get up and test to see if Edward's breasts were really real. Which caused Havoc not only to be pined by the wall with bullet holes around him but a black eye too. Edward sighed as she left to go use the military's phone. _ I wonder if they'll recognize my voice... this is so weird... _Edward dailed Winry's number. It rang three times until Winry picked up. "Hello, Rockbell's Automail. Winry Speaking. " Edward sighed. "Winry, it's me Ed."

"Ed? Your voice, it sounds weird. Do you have a cold?" Winry asked.

"No, but I need Al to come home."

"okay, but why is your voice so light?"

"Never mind that! "

"Come on, Ed! Tell me! You never tell me anything!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Humph!"

" Just tell Al to come back to Central for me. Bye!" Edward quickly hung up the phone and decided to get a clean set of clothing from her room. Edward left the headquarters and headed toward her apartment. She climbed the stairs, walked down the hall a little and entered her room with out much trouble.

Edward had just gotten out of the shower when there was a knock on the door. She sighed and put on a robe and walked to the door. She opened the door to see Major Armstrong. "Well Hello Major. " Edward said. "Well hello missy, were is the young Edward Elric." Major Armstrong said with his sparkles. Edward shuttered a little. "Right here." Edward answered honestly. "huh? Where?" Edward sighed. "I'm Edward! DAMN IT! " The major blinked. "What happened to you, young Elric?" The Major asked with his worried look, that accompied with the fearsome sparkles. "A mission at a laboratory." Edward said Bitterly. "do you need anything, Major?" Armstrong blinked and then nodded. "Yes! The Colonel has requested that you report to his office!" Edward nodded and said a goodbye to the sparking Major. She closed the door and went to her room. Edward got out an Ace bandage and wrapped it around her chest, then got dressed into her normal wear.

Edward walked into Mustangs office. It was already late at night. "Did you want to see me?" Edward said, as Colonel looked up from paper work. "aww Yes, Full Metal. I want you to be accompied by Lieutenant Hawkeye tomorrow. " Edward blinked. "She said she'd be able to help you with some shopping. " Edward twitched as she thought of what kind of shopping was going to be needed. "Fine sir. " Edward was still trying to think of ways to get back at Roy for this. Not only to get back at Roy, but also to fix her _'problem'._

_From rest and sleep, which but thy picture be,_

_Much pleasure; then from thee much more must flow;_

_And soonest our best man with thee do go-_

_Rest of their bones and souls' delivery!_

_Thou'rt slave to fate, chance, kings, and desperate men._

_And dost with poison, war, and sickness dwell;_

_And poppy or charms can make us sleep as well_

_And better than thy stroke. Why swell'st thou then?_

_One short sleep past, we wake enternally._

_And Death Shall be no more: Death, thou shalt die!_

_-John Donne_

**Note: **

_(She)- I shall be using all pronouns of she & her until Edward is a male again, if he becomes a male again..._


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_Heaven above is softer blue_

_Earth beneath is sweeter green_

_Something lives in every hue,_

_Christless eyes have never seen_

_Birds with gladder songs o'verflow,_

_Flowers with deeper beauty shine_

_Since I know as now I know_

_I am his and He is mine._

_-Unkown author_

Al didn't know what it was that was going on with his brother. He looked around at the station for his short older brother only to see the ever so sparkely Major Armstrong. Alphone sighed as he saw the Major. _This can't be good. I knew he'd get into trouble without me! _Alphonse walked up to Major Armstrong who looked overly cheerful. "Hello Major Armstrong, sir!" Alphonse said cheerfully. "Hello! Alphonse Elric! It is so nice seeing you! Your brother wanted to come to get you, but the Colonel had placed him Shopping with the youthful Miss. Hawkeye. " If Alphonse could express emotions. He would have given the major an questionable look. "May I ask why he's Shopping with Miss. Hawkeye, sir?" Alphonse asked politely. " Ah, So you don't know. Best to let you ask your brother! " With that the major lead Alphonse to a car and they got in.

Edward blushed brightly as the shopowner but her hands on Ed's breasts to test to see what size Edward could be. I'm being Violated! " I'd say she's about a size D, Here this bra should do!" The shopowner said and handed them several different bra's that were size D cups. "I must say that your daughter is a fast grower!" The shopowner complemented Riza, as Riza herself were blushing a bright red. "But I must say! A girl your age should be a little more femine!" The shopowner said to Edward and draged her to the part of the store where there was brightly colored girls clothing. _ Noooo! Please! I'm really a guy! I don't want to wear pink! or any mini skirts, hell the colonel might like that! _ Edward screamed mentally as the shopeowner showed Edward several different skirts and brightly colored shirts. In the end, Hawkeye got Edward a several outfits that were similar to his normal outfits, Several bras, and to Ed's horror panties. I can't believe this! This is so humilating! Edward thought as she said a goodbye to Hawkeye with several bags in her hands.

Edward walked up the stairs to her room and opened the door. "Brother! Wellcome- oh my! Brother! Your a girl!" Alphonse said all at once when he saw Edward. "What happened? You weren't exparmenting with any alchemy that you shouldn't have were you?" Edward blinked and smiled as she put the bags on one of the living room couches. "Hi Al. That bastard of a colonel sent me on a mission while you were gone and some kind of accident happened. No, I didn't mess with any of that kind of alchemy. It was the lab I was to shut down." Alphonse sighed. _Just as I thought. Something did happened. I just didn't expect this..._Alphonse shook his head. "You really shouldn't call the Colonel a bastard. So did you find a way to change back?" Edward shook her head no. "I'm going to change. I still need to give the bastard a report. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to go to the station to pick you up." Edward smiled at her brother and picked the bags up and went into her room. Alphonse sighed. _I really hope he...she? start acting like Winry...one is enough..._

When Edward came out of her room she was wearing a long sleaved black shirt, her white gloves, Long black baggie jeans which in the pocket was her silver watch, and her boots. Bras are very uncomfortable. I'm surprized I got the thing on! Edward put on her red coat. "Let's go." Edward said to Alphonse and waited for her brother. "Brother. I don't know if I should start calling you Sister." Edward frowned. " Know what? I don't know either." They left the building and were walking towards the headquarters. "I guess you can call me sister... but I am really a guy...just not phsically. " As Edward was saying this several people were staring at her. "umm Sister...People are staring. " Al said worriedly. "Let them start, Al." Edward said as she walked up the stairs, with Alphonse following her.

Edward entered the colonel's office, with Alphonse waiting outside of the office for her. Roy looked up from his normal mount of paperwork. Edward throw a small report on the colonel's desk. "Here. This is the report for the Lab." Roy was smirking as well as staring at Edward. Edward glared at the colonel. "What the hell are you staring at!" Roy snickered and then gave Edward a lustful look. " I see your a size D, Full Metal. For being so short, your really big in the chest." Edward blushed and slaped Roy across the face with her left hand. Then turned and stomped out of the office. Roy had never thought that Edward would have slaped him. _wow, he's more of a girl then I thought...or else she's been aroung Riza for too long..._

Edward had told Alphonse to go to the apartment with out her. She told him that she wanted some time alone. The night time of the street was loud. Sirens could be heard behind the young blonde as she walked to the bridge. The nosies of the crowd didn't bother the girl that much. It was all rammblings of people happily talking of upcoming holidays and events that didn't concern the blonde. She stepped on to the sidewalk of the bridge and put her hands on the railing. _That damned perverted colonel._ She sighed as she looked into the water, staring at the light reflection it showed. _ I guess I am attractive. But I didn't think I'd get the colonel's attention. I thought it was a mistaken lust that I saw. I've only been a girl for a week and I'm already getting unnessary attention. _Edward heard footsteps coming from behind her, but ignored them untill the person of the foot steps grabed her arm. " Hiyo cutie" The punk said and he turned Edward around. "What the hell do you want?" Edward snared at the guy. The guy was at least two feet taller then Edward, his face was distored and ugly, His hair was greesy and tied back into a ponytail, the clothing smelled foul of piss and rum mixed dangerously with vocka. The man was drunk, Edward could tell that much by the revolting smell of his breathe and the light drunken blush across the man's face. " I wanna kissie from you girlie." Edward noticed that there was no one around, and was slightly angery from the comment 'girlie'. Edward clenched her teeth and looked at the guy. "GIRLIE! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING GIRLIE, YOU FUCK NUT!" Edward screamed at the guy, using her automail hand, she throw a forceful punch at the guy and nailed him straight in the face. The man fell forward a little and then looked up. "what the fuck girlie!" The man yelled as he clenched he blood stained broken nose.

"You need to watch who your calling a weak girlie girlie!" Edward kicked the man sending him flying half way down the road. The man got up and ran, clenching his ribs. Edward smiled. _That's just what I need! I needed a punching bag. Maybe I should ask Al to spar with me? _Edward thought, turning around and walking towards her appartment. Edward continued thinking as she walked through the crowds of central. Then she turned into an alley way. Deep in her thoughts she didn't hear the several footsteps until she was surrounded by a gang of thugs. Then she saw the man that she punched. _oh shit must be fuck nut's buddies._ Edward smirked and looked at the guys. They were all greesy and were disgusting to look at. "how can I help you fella's?" Edward said glaring at the guys with her sun amber eyes. " You hit our buddy here pretty hard, for a lady of your size's." Edward clench her teeth. "Who the HELL are YOU calling SHORT?" Edward lashed out at the group of men only to find herself to be pushed down on to the ground and pin. She only knocked out two of the ten guys. "LET ME GO!" Edward shouted and struggled. "Oh no, Girlie. " the leader of the group of thugs drew a knife. _Shit! I went to easy on them. I can't even transmute my automail, right now... _Edward screamed and struggled as the leader of the thugs sat on her and started cutting off her shirt. _No! _ " Let go of her!" She heard the fimilar sound of Mustangs voice before there was several snaps and the alley way light up with fire. The thugs turned and ran away. "Really Full Metal. You shouldn't take on more then you can with out the use of alchemy. " Edward sat up on her knees, tears were bridged at the ends of her eyes.

Roy noticed that Edward's shirt was riped from the point of the V collar to the midway of her chest, showing a good bit of her new white bra. He walked up to Edward and only to have her look away. "Thanks." Edward said quietly. Roy noticed a line of tears that fell from her face. "Edward..." Roy said quietly before he hugged the blonde. "It's okay." Roy put his coat around Edward. " I don't need..." Edward tried to push away the coat only to be pulled up by Roy and then directed to Roy's Apartment.

Edward smirked as she looked around the small apartment owned by the Colonel. Then she frowned when she noticed red stains on the carpet. She walked over to the book case and looked at several of the books. The apartment was fairly small and more or less then tidy. There was the occanoialy book here and there. Piles of books near light stands, and several dishes in the sink in the kitchen. Edward also noticed that there was only water and milk in the freezer. _uggg milk...the white bastard that comes out of a cow_. Edward heard the light footsteps of the colonel coming out from his bedroom. "here wear this." Roy handed Edward a white T-shirt. Roy blushed as Edward just took off her black shirt and put on the white one. Edward smirked at Roy's blush. Edward yawned widely. "hey, Colonel. Do you mind if I spend the night?" Roy Mustang smirked at the comment only to receive a hit in the head. " I don't mean it that way!" Roy sighed dramaticly. "Sure, you can sleep on the couch. "

Edward went into the colonel's bedroom, "Thanks for agreeing!" with that colonel ended up sleeping on his couch, while Edward slept in his bed. _I can't believe he took my room! _ The colonel thought as he laied on the couch, then smirked. He got off of the couch and headed into his room. Roy smiled at the sleeping image of the young Edward sleeping quietly on Roy's bed. Roy gentaly got under the covers next to Edward and fell asleep.

The morning light flowed into the window, distrubing the sleeping blonde. She opened to eyes to see the chest of Roy Mustang. Roy's arms were wraped around her and had sometime during the night pulled the sleeping Edward against him. Edward blushed. _When had he fallen asleep here? Wasn't he out on the couch? _Edward looked up to the charming sleeping face of Roy. Edward blushed at the beauty of the sleeping angelic face. _Oh god! I did not just think that he's beautiful! I did! Shit. Need. To. Get. Away! _Edward tried to get out of the capture of the gentally wrapped arms only to be pulled against Roy more. Edward blushed and then tried a safer, well not so safe advange. "Oi! Oi! Colonel! WAKE UP!" Edward yelled only to have both her and Mustang fall off of the bed with Roy on top of Edward. Edward was bright red when the colonel opened his dark eyes. "Well isn't this an interesting postiton." Edward hit the colonel and got up. "Pervert!" and stomped out into the Kitchen to see what there was to eat. _ I can't believe my luck! _Edward thought scarasticly.

_The world is so full_

_Of a number of things,_

_I'm sure we should all_

_be as happy as kings_

_- Robert Louis Stevenson_


	4. Chapter Three

**Date Started:****4/4/05**

_If I can stop one heart from breaking,_

_I shall not live in vain;_

_If I can ease one life the aching,_

_Or cool one pain,_

_Or help one fainting robin,_

_Unto his nest again,_

_I shall not live in vain_

_-Emily Dickinson_

**Chapter Three**

_A house is built of logs and stone,_

_Of tiles and posts and piers;_

_A home is built of loving deeds_

_That stand a thousand years._

_-Victor Hugo_

She stood there in a daze. She really couldn't believe it. She had met someone, that she couldn't empty the cabinets, cause they were already empty. Her stomach growled in an insulted response. "I know! I know!" She said quietly to her stomach. The colonel only looked in wonder when he started to hear Edward talking to herself, or aleast to her stomach, who growled in response to everything she said. _Well if I'm getting no food here better call Al, I bet he's worried! Shit, some sibling I am! I left him all alone last night! Not only that, but he had just gotten back from Winry's! _Edward glared at the near laughing colonel. _fucker...this is all his fault. I doubt that anyone would have attacked me if I was a guy! ohh, on to calling Al..."_Oi, Colonel shit. I need to use your phone. I need to call Al." The colonel would only nod in response.

Edward went into the hall were she found the colonel's phone. she picked it up and pushed in her number. The phone only rang once before Alphonse picked it up and yelled. "Where are you? WHY didn't you call last night?" Edward blinked and sighed. "I'm really sorry,Al. I was attacked last night and the colonel helped me out. I'm at his house right now." Edward could hear some snickering on the other line. "Hey Al, who's with you?" Edward asked curiously. "You'll find out when you come home. Oh, and You and the colonel didn't do anything,right?" Edward blushed brightly, understanding fully at what Al was hinting. "HELL NO! I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT WITH...WITH THE LIKES OF HIM!" Edward could hear the colonel fall down laughing in the other room. _ I'm going to kill the colonel first, then Al your next. _"That's good! See you soon! " Alphonse said and hunged up the phone on his older "sister".

She entered the colonel's living room to see the colonel had gain his usual mood. Uptight, with mocking eyes and a smirk upon his lips. Edward walked over to her red coat, "Thanks," _It's your fault. _" For the help last night" I_ wish I never went on that damned mission. I only did it because you asked. _"I'm going home now." _Why do I always some how do what you ask?_ The colonel got up, with a unfimalier expression on his face. _why are you looking at me that way?_ "goodbye." _Why did it just hurt to say that to you? When it's your fault I'm like this_. As she turned to leave she felt two arms wrap around her and the hot breathe of the colonel on her ear as he whispered. "Ed, don't leave." She shivered, _why are you having this effect on me? Shouldn't I hate you? _ The colonel turned her around, leaning forward. _Shouldn't you hate me? Isn't this a little wrong? _She felt the two soft lips of the colonels press against her own. Edward could have swearn that he tasted like stale coffie and chocolate. _Why are you so attractive to me now?_ Uncontiously, Edward had clumisly returned the kiss. _You just took my first kiss from me? Do you know that? _The minute Edward relized what had happen, she grabed her coat and fled from the small apartment owned by the womenizer of a Colonel, Roy Mustang.

"Edward" the name whispered out of Roy's mouth. _He tasted so innocent. _Roy stared blankly at the wide open door. _What had made Edward flee like that? _Roy frowned and walked to the door and closed it. _Was it me? Does Edward blame me?_

Edward took a deep breathe before she entered her apartment that she shared with Alphonse. "Al, I'm ho-" Edward heard a flash and some laughter. "So that's why your voice is so light!" The voice of Winry fulled the room. "AL!" Edward yelled. "you could have warned me!" as she hid behind the couch. _Why today? Why do these things happen to me? Why the hell am I thinking like a girl?_ Edward pouted as she was pulled out from her hiding spot. Edward glared at Winry, who was in tears laughing. " I can't believe it! I simpliy can't believe! But here it is!" Winry snikered as she poked at Edwards breast. "Yup they are real! heh, The Great Edward Elric, a girl!" Winry fell down laughing, as Al sighed and handed his 'sister' a sandwich. Edward took the sandwich and ran into her room, and locked the door behind her.

Edward leaned against her door and touched her lips. _That...that..bastard. H-he really did kiss me. He kissed me. Why? Does he have feelings for me? or is he using me? why? _Edward slid down to the floor against the door. _ why am I acting like this? Why didn't I shout? Why didn't I hit him? Why didn't I tear apart his apartment? Why didn't he call me short? not that I wanted him to. Why am I feeling this way! I should hate him! I SHOULD be blaming him! _Edward had finished her sandwich, as she thought through the things. Then closed her eyes. _Why can't I hate him? It's not like I love him..._

Winry looked at the door worriedly. "Did I upset him...er..her?" Alphonse looked towards the door, if he could show expressions, Al would have been frowning. "no, I think Mustang must have done something to Edward." What could have mustang-san done, to get Edward this rallied up, that he...she'd go to his...her room? "I'm going to the colonel. Tell Ed, that I went, if h-she comes out. " Alphonse told Winry and left to the headquarters to find the colonel.

Winry frowned and went into the kitchen to cook lunch.

Edward opened her eyes and yawned widely. _When did I fall asleep? _ Edward got up and relized that she was still in the clothing and T-shirt she was wearing yesterday. Edward went over to her dresser and noticed that her hair was out of her usual braid. She blinked. _ Is that really me in the mirror? I really do look different._ She picked up her brush and started brushing her hair. I'm going to have to keep it down, for now...damn it. I hate it when it's down. Edward frowned and quickly changed into a fresh outfit. She yawned again and unlocked her door. "hiyo Winry, where's Al?" Winry smiled. "Glad your acting normal now! For a girl Ed, Your pretty scary when your moody." Ed glared at Winry who snikered. "There's some lunch on the counter for you. And I believe it was about an hour ago that Al went looking for the colonel. " Edward blinked as she finished off the remaining lunch. "Why is Al looking for th...SHIT! Winry, I'll be back!" Edward ran out of the door, knowing what Al thought.

_I TOLD him we didn't do anything like that! Damn it! Do I live around a bunch of pervs! Damn it! I hope Al didn't kill that bastard. But then again, it might be okay. _ Edward ran up the stairs of the headquarters. She ran into the small outer office that lead into the office of Roy Mustang, but before she was even able to make it to Roy's office, she ran face forward into Havoc and fell down. "Damn it! Watch were your going!" Edward yelled and then looked up to see Havoc. "Well! Hiya! Edward!" Then Edward noticed the Yelling coming out of the colonel's office. "Your brother can yell louder then you! I never thought I'd hear him yell!" Edward looked at the snickering, smirking Havoc. "So did your really go full out with the colonel? I mean that's the only possible reason your brother could be yelling at the colonel? Right?" Edward blushed and throw a punch landing right in the center of Havoc's face. "HELL NO! FOR THE LAST TIME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH THE COLONEL!" Edward yelled and stomped into Roy's office, with the rest of the unit laughing.

Alphonse was or kind of glaring at the colonel. The colonel had a look of pure fear on his face, that he was failing at hiding. "Al." Edward glared at her brother. Al looked behind him and saw his 'sister' "Ed. Why didn't you tell me that the colonel kissed you?" Edward blushed and looked away. "Al... Leave the bastard alone. He doesn't deserve to die yet. Go out and wait for me. If he tries anything I'll yell." Edward said as she pushed some hair out of her eyes. _Hee hee hee, He deserves this. _ Alphonse nodded and left.

Edward turned to the colonel and looked him in the eyes.

_"The wind bloweth where it listeth, but thou canst not tell..."_

_Who has seen the wind?_

_Neither I nor you._

_But when the leaves hang trembling,_

_The wind is passing through. _

_Who has seen the wind?_

_Neither you nor I._

_But when the trees bow down their heads_

_The wind is passing by._

_-Christina Rossetti_

_Date done: 4/04/05_


	5. Chapter Four

_Hell is for those sad _

_People who can't bother to work,_

_For their own living. _

_You really don't see Hell _

_In till your one of those people._

**Chapter Four**

Edward stared at the frighten colonel who had kissed her earlier that morning. A stolen kiss. Her **first** kiss. _Why did he of all people kiss me? _ "I'm not going to yell at you. Al did a well enough job at that." Ed said with a symthedic tone. "I've never seen Al yell like that." Roy said shortly, starting on his paperwork (again). Ed wasn't someone who beat around the bush. She checked that Roy's office door was shut and then she turned walking up to the colonel and round his desk. Roy looked in Ed's direction. "what are yo-" Roy was caught of which a quick and clumsy kiss, which the colonel replied back with a kiss of his own. Edward sat on Roy's lap as the colonel kissed 'her'. Roy reached up into Ed's hair and played with it as he kissed the blonde. _I love Edward's hair like this, it's easier to play with. _

Everyone was expecting the yells of the older Elric when Alphonse exited the office and the door was shut. But insead there was only silence, and then out came a smiling but slightly blushing Edward. Who's hair was only slightly ruffled, but everyone thought that was because of her missing hair tie. Alphonse sighed, all knowing what went on in the office. Alphonse would have been glaring at the closed door that Edward had came out of, if he could. "Come on, Al. I'm starving..." Edward said as she left the building with her brother in check. "Al, what did you yell at the colonel about?" Edward asked curiously. Al looked sideways, as in a blushing motion. "Nothing important." Edward blinked and started walking backwards looking at her brother. "Oh? really?" Edward questioned looking at his brother.

Alphonse mentally sighed. _Ed's not going to let this go..._ Alphonse looked at his 'sister'. _I just don't want him...her hurt. I don't like it when Brother's sad. It's depressing... and it hurts me as well. I never want Ed to feel that way. I was just making sure the colonel felt the 'same' way... even if yelling isn't the best way. _

Flash Back:

_Alphonse pushed open the door to Mustang's office and slamed it shut. "What did you do to Ed?" Al glared at the shocked colonel. "N-nothing, Alphonse." Roy's eyes were wide, he was quite surprised by Alphonse's temper. "WHAT DID **YOU **DO TO ED?" Roy never even saw the younger Elric slightly ticked, but the aura around Alphonse was frighting. "You did something! She's acting weird! " Roy blinked then frowned. "Weird?" Roy questioned and covered his fear with one of his smirks. "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!" Alphonse sighed and then 'glared' at the colonel. "IF YOU **HURT **ED IN ANY WAY I, AND I PERSONALY WILL **KILL** YOU." Alphonse yelled at the poor colonel also startling several of the employees out side of the office. " You " Alphonse poked Roy in the chest, the colonel was quite shocked by the outbursts. " will be kind to Ed. YOU will NEVER hurt Ed Emotional or Physically. OR You'll answer to me. Got it?" Alphonse stared at the Colonel, waiting for an answer, still not quite sure what the colonel did to Edward for her to act so un Edish. "**SO WHAT DID YOU DO TO ED**?" Roy blinked and stared at Al with is semi-non emotional look. "I kissed Edward." _

_Outside of the office was sounds of several curses which everyone knew Al only learned from Edward. _

End of Flash back. 

Edward rolled her eyes, knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer from her brother anytime soon. Edward turned and walked right into a pole that was on the side of the sidewalk and fell down. Edward heard some snickers, even his brother who gave a worried 'expression'/ motion, held back a laugh. Edward glared at the random person laughing at her, as she got up. _Bastards...damned pole._

Riza was confused when she walked into the office. She was expecting a scared and slightly jumpy Roy Mustang, but instead go a full out 'I got lucky" grining Roy Mustang who was happily finishing off his paperwork. As soon as the last paper was done, Roy left the office, leaving behind a fustrated Riza Hawkeye. She sighed and shaked her head. "Men" She muttered and got ready to leave as well. _At least I can go home early today. Maybe Edward should come over more often..._

Edward could be sneaky when she wanted to. She smirked as she made it outside undetected by her brother. She was wearing her usual leather pants, a black shirt, and her usual boots and red coat with the symbol on the back. She smiled as she made her way to Roy's house, snikering all the way. She walked up to his front door and knocked. She heard "I'm coming" and several Footsteps. Roy Mustang opened the door, kind of surprised to see Edward standing out there. "You know it's dangerous to come out at night. " Roy said, giving Edward his usual smirk. Edward smirked back. "That's why I came. Can I come in?" Edward asked. Roy sighed and letted the blonde in.

Edward took off her coat and setted it on the back of a chair. She then felt two arms wrap around her, she felt her heart speed up. She felt a set of slightly wet lips kiss the base of her neck. "does your brother know your here?" Roy asked as he held the small Edward. "no, I creeped out of the apartment. He'll be busy, anyways. Winry's there, and Al _likes_ Winry a lot." Edward said trying to calm her heart rate and blush. Roy thought that Ed's hair smelled like Green Tea mixed with a little of Jasmine as he rubed his face against her hair. It's much better then the braid. "oh, Al said somethine to me today. I wanted you to know that I'd never hurt you, Ed." Roy said as he turned her around and captured her lips with his.

_I love you,_

_Not only for what you are,_

_But for what I am._

_When I am with you._

_I love you,_

_Not only for what_

_You have made of your self,_

_But for what_

_You are making me._

_I love you_

_For the part of me_

_That you bring out;_

_I love you_

_For puting your hand_

_Into my heaped-up heart_

_And passing over_

_All the foolish, weak things_

_That you can't help_

_Dimly seeing there,_

_And for drawing out_

_Into the light_

_All the beautiful belongings_

_That no one else had looked _

_Quite far enough to find._

_I love you because you,_

_Are helping me make _

_Of the lumber of my life_

_Not a tavern,_

_But a temple;_

_Out of the works _

_Of my every day_

_Not a reproach,_

_But a song..._

_-Author Unknown_


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Edward was moody. More moody then normal. She was also annoyed cause Winry gave her lesson in the Mensrual Cycle and how to put on pads. But it was nessiary, expecially when she was frecking out in the shower and Winry came in to calm her down. Ed blushed as she remember what exactly happened. It wasn't as if her mother lived long enought to tell her about those things!

Flash back:

_Ed washed her hair free of the shampoo and sighed when she felt something warm start sliding down her right leg. She looked down to see blood. She started screaming and wondering if she had an internal wound of some kind. Winry came rushing into the bathroom, making Ed blush. "I'm bleeding!" Winry looked at Ed and started laughing. "oh my god Ed! You got your period! Wait intill I tell granny about this one!" Then Winry started explaining about the period and pads. Edward listened and blushed._

End.

Edward wanted to cuddle with Roy, but at the same time yell at him for no reason. _Great now I know how women think! _Edward sighed as she headed out to the library. She sat on one of the tables of the quiet library, and picked up a book and started reading it. Ed was reading for a solid three hours before two arms wraped around her. She smiled and sighed. "I was really into this book, Roy." She said when she saw the gloves on his hands.

She heard a chuckle and frowned. "Hello Chibi-san." it was Roy's voice, but she knew it was Envy. "The Hell!" Ed yelled and stood up. She noticed that the librarian was on break, and wouldn't be back for a while. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ed yelled at the shape-shifter who turned back into his 'normal' form. Envy smirked at Edward. "my My. It seems it is true. Chibi-san is not only shorter," Edward glared murderously at the Shape-shifer.

"But also female. Hmm The Female-metal-shrimp. Heeheehee" Edward was pissed. She was not only pissed but she felt like choping Envy into a million tiny bits and then burning them. Even though, Envy would just regenerate anyways, it'd be worth it. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A FUCKING SHORT BITCH THAT YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE ABLE TO FUCK BECAUSE SHE IS SO TINY?" Ed yelled and launched herself at Envy, transmuting her automail arm into a blade.

Envy was amused by the female Edward. He easily dodged the rapid moving blade that was Ed's arm, and smirked. Then he heard several footsteps and frowned. "Till be meet again, chibi-san" With that Envy was gone and the libraian was staring at her shaking her head. Ed smiled and said Sorry. Then She quickly left and went home.

Roy had called several times that night only to have the phone picked up and hunged up before could even say anything. It was starting to tick him off. Then he called again to have Al pick up the phone.

"Hello Alphonse Elric speaking."

SHIT! "umm Hello Al-kun."

"Oh Colonel. It's you" Al said dryly.

"Is Ed there?

"yes, she's in her room sullking."

"Sullking about what?"

"I don't know. Winry says it's a girl thing."

Roy snickered at a guess of the the 'girl thing' was.

"So Ed has _that?"_

"that? I don't understand."

Roy snickered. "You know Ed has her period."

"Ack! Is that why? Oh my!"

".You didn't notice?"

"no, oh and Colonel."

"Yes?"

"Ed's not allowed to spend the night at your house unless you ask me. The last time She did, she came home with bite marks around her neck."

"oooh, okay..."

"You guys didn't go all the way did you?"

"no...Ed was to scared."

"oh,"

"Goodbye Al-kun, tell Ed I called!"

"I will, good Night Colonel"

The colonel sighed as he hunged up the phone. _Al scares me. I'm an Alphobic now. great...I'll have to find ways to ask for Ed to come over soon... maybe after this week thou. Ed might be a little more dangerous this week..._Roy Sighed as he finished up his paper work.

Edward yawned and laid down in her bed and fell asleep thinking. _Maybe I should see Roy soon. Maybe sneak out of the house? hee hee. But I don't like Al made at me. Oh well. _The only sound could be heard in the room was nightime crickets and soft breathing coming from the young blonde. Faint sounds of bushes russling would also be heard, but ignored by the sleeping blonde.

**Note:** _Sorry for a short chappie! _


	7. Chapter Six

_You hate me,_

_And I hate you,_

_And we are so polite, we two._

_But whenever I see you,_

_I burst apart,_

_and scatter the sky with _

_My blazing heart._

_It splits and sparkles in _

_Stars and balls_

_Buds into roses and -_

_Flares and falls_

_Scarlet buttons and plae green disks _

_Silver spirals adn asterisks_

_Shoot and tremble in a mist_

_Peppered with mauve adn amethyst_

_I shine in the windows _

_and light up the trees,_

_And all because I hate you, _

_If you please._

_And when you meet me, _

_You rend asunder_

_And go up in a flaming wonder_

_Of saffron cubes, _

_And crismon moons_

_and wheels all amarunths_

_and maroons._

_Golden lozenges and spades,_

_Arrows of malachites and jade_

_Patens of copper, azures heaves_

_As you mount, _

_you flash in the glossy leaves_

_Such fireworks as we make,_

_We two,_

_Because you hate me,_

_And I hate you._

_-Amy Lowell_

**Chapter Six **

The young blonde smiled cheerfully and fixed her hair in the mirror. Ed looked into the mirror to see an over happy blonde with golden/amber eyes, a 'real' smile upon her face, and a light look. Then the smile went to a frown. Since when was I this happy? Ed thought as she looked into the mirror, the expressions changing and proving that it was her/him in the reflection and not some stranger. _I shouldn't be able to be this happy. I should be worrying about how I'll fix this...but, I don't want to. _Edward smiled again, but it wasn't as full as the first smile that she saw in the mirror. _Maybe I'm just happy because my week of hell is over. _Of course Edward was refurring to the cramps, stumache pains, headaches, and mood swings. _ I thought I almost landed Havoc into the mental hospital with those mood swings. _ Edward thought she remembered the most random mood swing.

Flash back

Edward had just walked into the outer office. She was in a weird mood and just had a very sugary drink. Edward felt random, not just random, really really random. Insanely random. The first person she saw was First Lieutenant Havoc. She all of a sudden had the urge to hug him. So she did. Havoc jumped as the young alchemist jumped and encircled her arms around him. "Hello!" Edward said loudly and cheerfully, then Edward saw Hawkeyes and tackled hugged her. "Hullo!" Then Edward hugged Brenda, Fuey, Farman, and Roy. Each one of them got a "Hiya", "Nihao!" or "Hiyao!" .

Riza looked calm, while the others were disciding whither or not that Edward had lost her mind. "Full Metal are you okay?" Roy asked as the younger 'female' hugged him again. "Yup! But for some strange reason, I want to hug everyone. " Havoc laughed and then started on his paperwork. Edward walked over to Havoc and started babbling and bothering him with questions. For example. "Do you keep a diary? You know it's a good thing to do! You can write how you like Fuey and still can have a crush on the blonde that you see at the coffie shop! OH! And how you flirted with that burnette and didn't realize that she was only 11! and -" Havoc was about to kill the talkive blonde for now everyone including Fuey was staring at them. Roy raised an eyebrow and gave Havoc a questioning look. "How do you know all this?" Havoc asked Edward. Edward smiled and said simply. "Roy's diary! Appearentlly he keeps tags on everyone!"

Everyone looked at Edward and then at Roy. Roy ran into his office and closed the door. "EDWARD I WANT TO SEE YOU AFTER THIS CLEARS OVER!" Roy shouted as everyone banged on the door.

Edward just shrugged and continued to bother Havoc intill she was almost murdered by the fustrated man and had to run to get out of the office alive.

End

It's been a week since the event. _ That is defentally not like me! _Edward thought as she at some toast. Al and Winry talked animatedly at the other side of the table. Edward finished her toast and got up. "Well I gotta go to head quarters." Edward said and Alphonse looked over to her. "No doing anything with Mustang-san!" Edward laughed. "No no, not in the office! " Edward joked and walked out of the door puting on her red coat.

"Winry, when with broth-sister? ever grow up?" Alphonse asked the blonde who just shrugged in returned.

Edward walked into the office cautiously. She almost made it to Roy's office without harm intill..."Why, Hello Edward." The voice of First Lieutenant Havoc captured Edward's attention. "heehee he...Hiya Havoc w-what's up?" Edward responded nerviously as Mustangs crew surrounded her. She noticed the only one not there was Roy. "oh shit. I'm in deep aren't I?" Edward mubbled before he was attacked by the group.

Roy Mustang yawned as he entered the building. He had arrived late, and was going to hear it from Hawkeyes when he got to his office. When he entered the third floor, he heard giggling and teasing. Edward must be here. Roy thought calmly when in truth he had missed the blonde. But he wasn't prepared for what he sawed.

Edward was dressed in a lacey black dress that fit her curves nicely. The dress had long sleaves and drooped down a little at the wrists. The collar was a low cut V. There was a black ribbon choker around her neck. There was black eyeliner and purple eyeshadow on her eyes, a light toned lipstick, light blush and her hair was in a tight bun. Edward blushed when she noticed Roy was staring at her. The crew smirked at their work.

Roy walked up to Edward and dragged her into his office. Once in the office Roy closed the door and kissed Edward lightly. "You look good in that dress. How did they get a small size like that for such a beautiful dress." Of course Roy had to just ruin the moment by mentioning that Ed was short. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT SHE HAS TO WEAR TWO FEET HIGH HEELS?"

Outside of the office, they heard Roy laugh and Edward throw insults and objects. "Great now she's throwing things!" Fuey whined and Havoc smirked.

_My mother taught me purple,_

_Although she never wore it._

_Wash-grey was her circle,_

_The tenement her orbit_

_My mother taught me golden,_

_And held me up to see it,_

_Above the broken molding,_

_Beyond the filthy street_

_My mother reached for beauty,_

_and for it's lack she died,_

_Who knew so much of duty,_

_She couldn't teach me Pride._


	8. Chapter Seven

_The courage my mother had,_

_Went with her, and is with her still,_

_Rock from New England quarried;_

_Now Granite in a ganite hill,_

_The golden braoch my mother wore,_

_  
She left behind for me to wear,_

_I have nothing I treasute more,_

_Yet, it is somethine I could spare,_

_Oh if instead she' left to me_

_The thing she took into the grave,_

_That courage like a rock,_

_Which she,_

_Has no more need of,_

_And I have._

_-ST. V. Millay_

**Chapter Seven**

Edward smirked as she leaned against the tired and defeated colonel. They were comforablely laying against each other on the couch. Roy sighed as he closed his eyes, his chin on top of the honey-colored blonde's head. "I can't believe you, sometimes." Roy mubbled as the blonde nested closer to him as possible. Edward was still wearing the long dress that everyone put on her. "Well at least I locked the door." Edward said as she looked up and placed a soft kiss on Roy's lips. Roy smirked, "oh?" He kissed Ed back just as soft. Roy's left hand was on Edward's behind while his right was playing with the long blonde hair that was undone from the tight bun.

They heard several knocks coming from the office door. "Colonel! Your not off duty yet!" The voice of Riza Hawkeye came through the door. Edward snickered and didn't let Roy up. Roy groaned knowing that he was going to get killed by the stict blonde later. "Edward, come on, get up." Roy moaned, not really wanting the blonde to get off. "I don't wanna" Edward responded and slide up sitting on the colonel. It was a very subjestive postition for the pair. Edward had the dress liffted up so She could sit on the colonel. Roy felt a growing throb in his pants. Edward leaned down and kissed the colonel deeply. When the kiss broke, Roy whined. "I'm apost to be on top." Edward blinked and thought about it. "We're not gonna do that in the office!"

Then there was loud clanky kind of knocks. "EDWARD! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING IN THE OFFICE!" The voice of Alphonse came through the doors. "Oh shit!" Edward mubbled and got off of the colonel. "shit shit shit shit shit! I can't let him see me like this! shit. " Edward looked towards the door. "AL I AM NOT DOING THAT! " Edward yelled and then looked to see if the crew throw her clothing in the office by chance. No luck.

Roy stood up and fixed his clothing. "Well, we always get disrupted." Roy mubbled and walked to the door. "No, don't unlock that! We'd both be dead!" Edward said dramaticly, waving her arms up and down.

It was dim in the room. Five men and four womens dressed in long lab coats sat around a table. There faces were unclear in the dim light. "Why did the military Interfer?" A man who was siting at the head of the table questioned his group. The others looked towards him. One of the females with long brown hair tied up into two buns one each at a side of her head. "Sir, I believe they figured us out. But it also seems we finally made a perfect male/female. Gennings and I were over by the brat's house. It seems that the "Full Metal" Alchemist is now female. " The women said in a low but seemly friendly voice.

" That's wonderful, but terrorable news, Miss. Glory. " The man replied. "Now we need that damned brat Full Metal to complete our research. " The group looked down at their papers. "Most of the research we did finish was burned in the fire of our lab. So first we'll work on that. Let that brat have a seemingly peace. Then we'll find out if he is really completely female." The group murrmered agreements. "Then we might be able to complete the human transmutation. After all. Women harvest the power to create life. "

Roy fell down on to his couch and sighed. He had taken quite a beating from Edward's brother. _Who's the older one? _Roy thought as he stared up ward at the ceilling. _Full Metal's not helping me any by sneaking into my office and house just to see or flirt with me. Everytime we get a chance to move up a level, something happens. _ Roy sighed and turned to his side facing the inter portion of the couch. _Well most of the time it is my fault. Ed needs to get over her short complex. _Roy closed his eyes, sighed and continued thinking. _Will we still be together if Ed does find a way to turn back? Will he want to turn back? Will he ask me about it? I shouldn't have a relationship with a person half my age, but I can't seem to help it. Should I be thinking this way? Should we be together? _Roy heard footsteps coming up to him. He heard a fimilar snicker, he turned on to his back and opened his eyes to see the face of Edward looking at him. "Really, Colonel, you shouldn't keep your back unguarded. " Edward whispered and gave the man a light kiss.

"I can't seem to stay away from you." Ed whispered into Roy's ear, sending shivers down the older man's back. Edward got on two her knees and smiled kindly, a smile Roy had never seen before. Edward was in a black blouse and black jeans, Roy guessed that Edward had taken off her boots at the hallway. "Ed.." Roy whispeared out. Edward leaned down again and set a soft kiss on to the man's lips. "No matter how much trouble I get into with Al, I want to stay with you for a little while. He's concerned that you'd brake my heart." Edward set another soft kiss on the side of Roy's face. "He's worried about me. He wants me to return to normal." An other kiss onto the neck.

Roy wrapped his arms around the small blonde and pulled her onto the couch on top of him. He gave a small kiss. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you no matter what you look like." Roy said and easily rolled over so that he was on top of the blonde. He pressed his lips against Edwards, he niped the bottom lip as to get access. Edward complied by opening her mouth slightly, Roy's tounge brushed against Edwards, wrapped around it. When the kiss broke, Roy put a soft kiss on Edwards neck and slightly niped and sucked the soft area, getting a reward of a soft moan excaping Edward's mouth.

Roy slowly removed Edwards blouse and placed soft kisses on to her soft delicate stumach. Roy was careful of the automail, it's metal shined in the dim light of the living room. The several removements of clothing shortly and slightly covered the carpeted floor. Edward's breathe hitched as Mustang hesitate but slowly entered her. Edward willed Roy to continue and Roy complied with short slow thurst which over a short time became faster longer thrusts at Ed's demand. Shivers ran down Roy's back each time Edward moaned out his name hottly under unstable breathes.

Edward saw hot flashes of light each time Roy thrusted into her. Roy leaned down and captured her lips into his. Kissed her neck. Soon the pleasure endded as Roy climaxed in her and layed on her. Edward wrapped her arms around Roy and held Roy close to her. Never wanting to let go. Soon the couple fell asleep on the couch against each other, careless of the unforeseen events that were to come.

_I wouldn't coax the plant_

_If I were you,_

_Such watchful nurturing_

_May do it harm,_

_Let the soil rest _

_from so much digging,_

_And wait until it's dry_

_Before you water it._

_The leaf is inclined to _

_find it's own direction;_

_Give it a chance to seek the_

_Sunlight for itself,_

_Much growth is stunted_

_by too careful prodding,_

_Too eager tenderness,_

_The things we love,_

_we have to learn,_

_To leave alone._

_- N. L. Madgett_

**Note: ** _Please tell me how I managed to do that! I am bright red right now! _


	9. Chapter Eight

_That phone call,_

_The one you wait for,_

_but never expect to come,_

_was phone today._

_And that voice,_

_The voice you ache for,_

_But seldom expect to hear,_

_spoke today._

_And that loneliness,_

_The loneliness you hurt from,_

_but always held inside,_

_Flies out like thin stones,_

_accross the water._

_-Carole Gregory_

**Chapter Eight **

Edward smiled at the sleeping face of her lover. She got up careful not to wake him up, and placed a soft kiss on to his cheek. She then got dressed and wrote a quick note. She got a blanket from off of Roy's bed and covered him up. Then she left as quietly as she came. It was nearly dawn, the thin strands of sunlight just nearly breaking the quiet darkness of the fading nightime. She climbed through her window without being caught. She yawned. She felt sore. She got undressed into her P.J's. She unlocked her door and cuddled into the wellcoming warmth of her bed.

Sunlight invaded Roy's living room. Roy turned towards the inter of the couch only to fall off of the couch tangled in a blanket that wasn't apost to be there. He rubed the sleep out of his eyes and looked onto the coffie table to see a note on it. Written on the note with carefull hand writing was.

_Roy,_

_I'm sorry that I had to leave. But Al would kill me if he didn't find me in my bed,_

_when he wakes up. I will see you later in the office. Had a great time last night. _

_Love you,_

_Ed._

Roy smiled at the letter. _Al wouldn't kill you, He'd kill me. _Roy thought as he quickly got dressed into his military uniform. He looked at the clock. _wow, good thing I woke up. _Roy though as he ran out of his house. The time was 8:49 a.m. The daylight lite up the neighborhood nicely as Roy drove to work. He parked the car in the military parking lot. Got out and ran into the office with one minute to spare. Roy sat down into his comfortable chair and started cheerfully signing papers. Hawkeye knew what happened for sure. Roy scored. When Roy had a good night, He would cheerful do the paper work.

Riza sighed fustratedly. _It would have only happened sooner or later. _She thought as she brought in more paper work for the overly cheerful Colonel, who gladly accecpted it. Havoc smirked,_ hee hee Ed's gonna be in trouble_.

Edward yawned as she woke up and rubs the remaining sleep out of her eyes. She looked at the clock, 10:59 A.M. Damn I still can sleep. Edward laied back down only to hear a knock at her door. "yes?" She says irritated. Winry looked in and smiled. "Well good morning! I was hoping that you'd get caught sneaking in again. " Edward glared at Winry. "You knew?" Winry started laughing, "Ed, you just busted yourself!" Edward glared at Winry, "Did Al hear that?" Winry shook her head. "Good" Edward got up from the bed and streached. She was still a little sore, but nothing she couldn't handle. Winry could tell that Ed was walking a little differently, her eyes widen and a smirk enlarged on her face. "Edddd..." Winry called out, entered the room fully, closed the door. "You did it, didn't you!" Winry accused Ed.

Edward turned and stared at the girl. "I did what?" Winry pulled out her wrench from her belt and pulled an evil smirk on her face. "You know, You did you do_ it_?" Edward swollowed hard. _I'm am so fucked_. "Ummmm, Will you hit me if I say 'yes' ? " Edward said backing away from the evil girl. Winry started laughing insanely. Edward thought for a second. _Oh hell she is not. _Edward latched on to the taller blonde. "Please don't tell Al! He'll kill Roy!" Winry thought she was going to fall over laughing. "You are so dead! " She managed to say before she did fall down with Ed begging not for her to tell Al.

"Why shouldn't I?" Winry said when she was finally able to get up. "Because you don't wanna see me get hurt." Edward whined clinging onto her friend's legs. "You've only been a girl for a month and a half! and you already done it!" Winry scolded and then thought about something. Edward looked up at her with begging eyes. "PLEASE! DON'T TELL!" Edward whined only to have her brother knock on the door. "Winry, Ed? Is everything okay?" Alphonse's innocent voice came through the door. Edward quickly clamed a hand over Winry's mouth. "Yes! Everything is fine!" Edward said as cheerfully as possible.

Roy finished his paperwork early and he was bored. He wanted to cuddle with his light haired and very short love. Everyone in the office was trying to finish his or her paper work. Roy groaned as he looked at the clock. _Three more hours... _He sighed and streched. _When is Ed coming?_ Roy laid his head on his desk. Then he heard several clanks coming towards the office. _Shit. Not again! _Roy quickly hid in his closet. "Colonel?" He heard the innocent voice, he was so scared of. "Maybe he's out to lunch, Ed." He heard them leave his office and he sighed. _Great. Now Ed has an excort. A very scary one... _Roy exited his closet and sat back down on at his desk.

The days following went mostly the same. Edward would sneak off to see the Colonel. They would go out some where to eat sometimes. Edward loved it when they went back to the colonels how to make 'Love'. But then something happened.

The lab was in a uproar. Aparentaly, the military had found their base yet again. They moved hurriedly to move everything. They got everything into the 'unusable' lab that was located at the edge of Central. Far away from there 'target'. The leaders of the Lab was pissed, no beyond pissed. The boss glared at his fellow members. "How did they find out this time?" The man yelled. The group looked down. Three of the members were missing. They were spying on Edward Elirc.

A women stood up and with a glaring frown said. "There was an insider. They reported us the minute they found us out, Sir." The boss nodded and the women sat back down. "So how is the Target?" A man stood up with several papers. "Well sir. We did find out that The target is fully women now. Because well the Target is..."

_Morning is _

_A new sheet of paper,_

_For you to write on._

_What ever you wanted to say,_

_All day,_

_until night,_

_folds it up_

_and flies it away._

_The bright words and the dark words,_

_are gond,_

_until dawn,_

_And a new day,_

_To write on._


	10. Chapter Nine

_Waiting,_

_For all time to end,_

_Waiting,_

_For my useless life to end,_

_Waiting,_

_For everthing to come to a close,_

_Waiting,_

_For the yelling to stop,_

_Waiting,_

_Waiting,_

_For you to come back to me,_

_Waiting,_

_For you,_

_For nothing,_

**Chapter Nine**

Edward sat on a hard-wooden chair in the library, a large book, looking like it contained at least a 1000 pages of knowledge. It was a medical book, that was flipped through over half of it's pages. Edward grumbled as she fliped through the pages. Then stopped at the one she wanted. Her eyes widen as she read.

"**Signs of Pregnancy**

_A women usually first suspects that she is pregnant when she stops her menstrual flow. Many factors can cause an interruption of the normal monthly menstrual cycle. Therefore, this is only a presumptive sight of pregnancy._

_Presumptive signs are:_

_Morning sickness_

_Frequent voiding_

_Fatigue_

_Amenorrhea_

_Breast enlargement_

_Darkening of areola_

_Linea nigra_

_Probable signs:_

_Enlargement of the abdomen_

_Positive pregnancy tests_

_Positive signs are:_

_Hearing the fetal heartbeat_

_Feeling fetal movement_

_Visualization by X-ray or ultrasound_"

Edward frowned and continued to read the pregnancy pages in the book:

"**Prenatal Care**

_The care of the mother begins in the prenatal period when she first learns she is pregnant. The pernata period is divided into three-month periods. Each of these periods is called a **Trimester**._

_The prenatal period includes:_

_First Trimester (1-3 months)_

_Second Trimester (4-6 months)_

_Third Trimester (7-9 months)_

_During the prenatal period, the pregnant woman is:_

_Weighed regularly_

_Monitored for complications-blood pressure _

_and urine are checked_

_Counseled by a nurse or physician about diet, lifestyle, _

_and any problems that might be occurring._

_You should call to the attention of the nurse anything unusual. Examples of items to report are:_

_Complaints of persistent headache_

_Elevated blood pressure_

_Vaginal bleeding_

_Complaints of dizziness_

_Swelling of the hands and feet_"

Edward banged her head against the table. "Damnit, damnit, damnit," She repeated over and over again and she repeatively slamed her head against the table. The people in the library stopped the things they were doing to stare at the seemly insane teen, slamming her head on the table. The lady at the desk was slightly pissed by the teen slaming her head on the neatly cleaned and polished desk. The teen finally stopped banging her head against the polished table when she told to leave by the usually friendly lady.

Edward left grumbling to herself as she exited the building. "Man, Why are the pertty ones the crazy ones?" A man said as he went to continue his work. The Librarian shook her head and returned to her seat; continued to read a horror book. Edward looked at the ground as she walked down the sunlighted street. _ Okay, I skipped one mestural cycle. That doesn't mean I'm pregnant. I can't, right? _ Edward looked up at the blueish aqua sky, her lips thined. _Okay no more nightly visits with Roy intil, I figure this one out. Man, this sucks. _Edward started to feel slightly sick. She closed her eyes, and calmed her breatheing. Then continued to walk to her house, where the rest of the day continued like normally.

Edward rushed to the bathroom the following morning. She hurled what had ever reminded of last nights dinner in to the white sink. Winry knocked on the door, "Ed? Are you okay?" Her voice had a tone of concern. "Y-" Ed throw up again into the sink, eyes watering, a foul after taste reminded in her mouth. She rinsed out the sink. Edward slide down to her knees and groaned, her stumak throbing from the upcoming of the last night food and mucus. "Winry, I think I'm sick or in trouble, a lot of trouble." Winry blinked and her mouth formed a 'o' shape. "Well, I'll call in an appointment with the local doctor to see if your sick. " Winry said as she went to the phone and Ed cleaned up the mess with help from Al, who being a very concerned brother, kept telling Ed he could handle cleaning the mess.

Ed was glad that Winry didn't tell Al that she actually slept wit the handsome colonel. But still she was excourted by her brother.

Edward stared at the doctor, after he finished the examination. "Miss. Elric, I believe your pregnant. " Edward kept staring at the man like he was crazy. Winry had an expression of horror on her face. "Please come an visit in 2-3 weeks from now. And talk to my nurse at the front desk for some pills that might help with your morning sickness. " Edward continued staring at the slightly nervous doctor, who made a quick flee. "ummm, Ed?" Winry said as she snaped Ed our of her shock. "Oh, shit. Al's gonna kill me." Ed mubbled as she quickly got out of the hospital gown and into her clothing. "Oh, Ed. Al's not going to murder you. He's gonna murder the colonel!" Winry said jokingly. Ed looked at her with a serious look.

"Okay okay, I know! This is bad!" Winry said as they started to leave the doctor's office, and getting the pills at the nurses station where the nurse said a cheerful "Conglaulations! I hope it will be healthy!" Ed groaned as she exited the building. "So who to tell first?" Winry said in a chipper mood. _This can't be happening to me! Someone must really hate me up there! _Ed groaned again. "We'll tell Al, and when Al leaves to murder Roy, We'll call to tell him, and then warn him about Al. " Ed said as she headed towards her appartment.

Wirny bit her bottom lip as they entered the house. "Sister! Winry! so what's wrong?" Al said in his innocent voice that always held a metalic hint. "Well...Ed is...umm," Ed whined as a dark cloud seemed to form over Al. "pregnant..." As soon as the word was spoken Al left the appartment, both 'girls' knowing where he left to go and ran to the phone. Ed quickly dialed Roy's number. It rang twice before Roy picked up. "Mustang speaking."

"Roy, run for your life. "

"Ed? Why?"

"Run so you'll find out!"

Accross the line, Ed heard a door slam open and a scream of horror, from no other then Roy. Ed hanged up and gave Winry a worried look. " I just hope he doesn't cripple him." Ed sighed, and shook her head. "or _'Fix'_ him."

_Did you ever wonder why brothers are _

_protective of there sisters?_

_When they try to annoy them_

_intil they attack him?_

_Or _

_Why They are protective of _

_  
Their sisters..._

_  
When they have a _

_boyfriend..._

_Who _

_Drives _

_  
Them _

_crazy?_

_I don't know why._

_I think it's funny._

_**Sources: ** Nursing Assistant 7th edition, By Barbara R. Hegner_


	11. Chapter Ten

_If I were to hanged on the highest hill,_

_I know whose love would follow me still,_

_If I were drowned in the deepest sea,_

_I know whose tears would come down to me,_

_If I were damned of body and soul,_

_I know whose prayer would make me whole,_

_Mother of mine, O mother of mine!_

_-Rudyard Kipling_

**Chapter Ten**

Roy put down the phone and looked at the imitating suit of armor. Roy knew it was hollow, and inside of the metal, injoined in the iron and steel was a sweet little boy, who's sister/brother was his lover. He knew the little boy was highly protective of his family. He also knew that the little boy was a great fighter and very strong in the suit of armor. The armor seemed to glare at him. He knew Alphonse was very polite, probley didn't want to kill him infront of a lady, Riza Hawkeye. He should have ran when Ed first told him too. But why was Alphonse after him now? Did he find out that they were actually sleeping together?

"Ms. Hawkeye, could you please leave me and the Colonel alone for a minute?" Alphonse asked in his never changing innocent voice. Roy looked at Riza, who nodded and left. Roy looked at the armor with fear in his face, but his voice was calm as always. "Alphonse, what do you need?" Roy said, trying to create his cocky smirk on his face, but failed. "I don't know weather to cripple you or just yell at you for not being responceable around Ed!" Alphonse glared at the colonel. Roy swallowed hard. " W-what's wrong with Ed? Ed sounded perfectly normal on the phone." Alphonse took another step near the desk. "Ed is pregnant, Sir. What will you do about it?" Roy's eyes widened in disbelief. "A-are you positive?" Alphonse nodded. "Yes, Winry and Ed went to the doctor's today, and the doctor comfermed it. " Al said restraning himself from strangling the colonel.

"I want you to take responciblily for this, Colonel." Al said bitterly. Roy nodded and looked at the armor, his thought ran through shock and were quick and fast. "Your not going to get off easily, Colonel." Roy gulped and looked fearfully at the armor.

Edward sighed as she looked out of the window, from her room, and was surprized to see both Al and Roy walking up to the appartment building. She got up and ran to the living room, just when the door opened, and glared at both Roy and Al, with her arms crossed infront of her chest. "I hope Al did hurt you quite a bit." Edward said to Roy with a equal glare that matched her tone. There was a light bruse mark on Roys face, and he walked with a slight limp. "Yeah, I sure you did hope" Roy commented back and tried to hug Ed. Only Ed steped back before she was hugged and Roy fell flat on his face.

"So did Al tell you?" Edward asked as she looked at her abused lover. Roy got up and stood up stright. "Yes, and about that Ed..." Edward shook her head. "This means I have to stay a women, at least intil the baby's born." Edward said looking kind of sad. "This also means we're going to have to stop looking for the stone, at least for now." Edward sighed and ran her left hand through her blonde hair. "But that doesn't mean I have to stop studying. " Edward smirked and glared at Roy.

Al really was exicted that he was going to be an uncle. Really, he was only acting the brotherly role, what Al really wanted to do was hug Roy and yell 'Conglats!'. Al watched as Ed hugged Roy and take care of some well deserved bruses. "The only thing I'm scared of is the pain. A lady once told me that a man will never know a woman's labor, until their lip is pulled over their head." Ed said as she put some ice on Roy's swollen face. Al groaned. "Thanks for the vilization, Ed" Roy whined. "But, This is going to be hard to explain to granny" Winry said as she looked up. "So are you going to come home with me?" Edward looked at her and thought. "I think Al should go with you and spend a week or two, for Roy's sake." Edward said the last part as a joke, even though she was half-serious. "Are you sure?" Al said and looked at his Sister/brother. Edward nodded.

"Okay, I'll go then. " Al said disappointly and looked at Winry, who was packed and ready to go. "We're leaving today?" Winry gave a smile. "Yeah, granny needs me there. Sorry for the sudden leave Ed. Al, lets go!" Winry and Ed had arranged the leaving for Roy's sake. "Are you sure you want me to go? Sister." Al whined and Ed nodded. Al sighed and left with Winry. The door closed then opened again. "Roy No funny business!" Al yelled to the colonel then left, with Ed laughing.

Edward sighed as she cuddled with Roy on the couch. " I wonder if Granny's gonna call when she finds out. " Edward whined as the last ray of the Sun ran through the room. " I know for sure Al's gonna call to check up on me. " Roy smiled and brushed a hand through her hair. "Wanna stay at my house?" Roy looked down at the content Ed and she looked up at Roy, with a kind smile, a smile that Roy didn't ever have the pleasure of seeing. _This seems so perfect. Is this really what love is? _Roy thought as he leaned and kissed Ed's forehead. "Sure, but Roy. I'm hungry for some ice cream, can we get some on the way to your house?" Roy laughed and nodded.

_Under the wide and starry sky _

_Dig the grave and let me die:_

_Glad did I live and gladly die,_

_And I laid me down with a will._

_This be the verse you grave for me:_

_Here he lies where he longed to be:_

_**Home is the sailor, home from sea,**_

_**and the hunter home form the hill. **_


	12. Chapter Eleven

_Either you will,_

_go through this door_

_or _

_You will not go through,_

_If you go through _

_There is always a risk,_

_Of remembering your name._

_Things you look at you doubtly,_

_and you must look back,_

_and let them happen,_

_If you do not go through,_

_It is possible_

_to live worthly_

_To maintain your attitude,_

_to hold your position,_

_To die bravely,_

_But much will blind you,_

_much will evade you,_

_at what cost?_

_Who knows?_

_The door itself _

_Makes no promises,_

_It is only a door_

_- Adrienne Rich._

**Chapter Eleven**

Glory was not happy by the results of different tests her comrades showed her. To them, Ms. Glory was never happy with results, Good or Bad. They've been working hard. Maybe too hard for the last four months. They were tried and stressed. They listen to her rant about the "Target". Then when she's done. The two men look at each other. "Who gives? can't we just forget about that damned "target" and get a new one? It's bad enough it is in military hands." One of the men said as Ms. Glory finished talking with another group.

"Well, Ms. Glory does have a point. We are kind of laizy, compared to the other groups. " The Second and shorter man said. "Wasn't Ms. Glory a male? once? " The taller man asked and looked to the ceiling as he took a drag on a newly lite cigarette. The smaller man nodded. "yeah, and what the ladies called "A real knockout" . ha. Now she's a 'killer' for men." The men looked at each other and cover a snicker as the female passed by again.

The factory always had rumors. But most of them about Ms. Glory was true. Rumors were in whispers. Everywhere she walked; she heard them, in the halls, the mess hall, and even in the dorms with her door closed. She sighed as she heard more whispers as she walked down the hall.

Edward couldn't reach the cabinets in Roy's kitchen, and it was pissing her off. "God damnit!" Edward yelled as several things fell from the cabinets and landed on her. Her tummy was nicely rounded and big at the fourth month.She was wearing a baggie shirt and a pair of black shorts. "I just want some damned crackers!" She whined as she cleaned up the mess of boxes and puts them on the counter. Ed noticed that one of the many boxes that fell on her was the cracker box. She smirked and grabed them. Opened them and then poped a cracker in her mouth. Her moods bothered her. One minute she could be extremely pissy then the next as happy as a kitten with a yarn ball.

Edward picked up one of Roy's many books and started reading it. Edward sighed as she read the complexed book on fire, oxygen, and air properties - alchemy. Edward had fallen into a trance as she read the book and didn't even notice when Roy opened the door with shopping bags in hand, and snickered. Nor did she notice Roy start dinner, untill the smell reached into the living room and distracted her from the book. who's cooking? Ed wondered as she got up and looked in the kitchen. "Hiyo Edo-koi." Roy said as he stired the substance in the frying pan.

"When did you get home?" Edward asked as she looked to see what Roy was cooking. But her enlarged tummy stopped her from doing so. "Hmm that much mean you also missed Al's daily phone call?" Roy said as he put a lid on the pan and stired something in a medium pot. Edward smiled and kissed Roy on the cheek. "No, I didn't miss that. I was trying to eat crackers when he called, but I had a reach problem. " Edward said and pointed to Roys towering cabinets. Roy smiled and laughed lightly. "Not my problem, your short." Roy teased and got a grunt from the short blonde. "ARE YOU SAYING I'M SO SHORT THAT I'LL NEED A 10FT LADDER JUST TO KISS YOUR CHEEK?" Roy laughed full-heartedly as he turned off the stove and put the food on each of their plates. Roy kissed her forehead. "no, I'm saying your so short, that you can't reach my cabinets; just so you can raid them. " Edward whined but picked up her plate and sat next to Roy at the table.

They actually could talk during dinner. It was the only time they really saw each other. Edward was on pregnancy leave, so She didn't come to the office. Roy was buzy from 8-7, and Ed did really function in the mornings anymore. Edward liked to walk around. She liked to walk to the library and park. Edward wasn't one to sit around and do nothing, so if she wasn't reading a book; she could be out walking around or having a check-up with the doctor. They could carefully cuddle in bed at night. Roy found that he was obsessed with touching Ed's bare tummy at night. Edward loved when Roy touched her stumach, and feel how much the baby grew in the five months of Ed's pregnancy, It wasn't much; for now.

_Five months down, four more months to go. _ Edward thought as she layed down next to Roy, having Roy's arms wrap around her.

Edward growled as the sun hit her eyes and hit her head under the pillow. She heard Roy snicker. Must be a day off. Edward thought as Roy took away Ed's pillow. "nuuu" Edward whined and used the covers to hide. "Come on Edo-koi, It's time to wake up" Roy said in a teasing tone. "Roy-koi, I love you, let me sleep." Edward whined as Roy took the covers. Edward sat up and yawned. She looked at the clock it read 8:38 A.M. Edward glared at Roy. "why do I need to get up?" Edward demanded and rubbed her eyes. "wait, let me answer that. "Cause i'm a sadistic bastard who loves to bother his lover at 8 A.M. Just because it's my day off." Am I right?" Roy laughed. "Close. But not completely right. Look out side."

Edward got up and saw little frozen drops of snow, fall onto the already snowed ground. "It's snowing on your birthday again, Happy Birthday, Edward-koi. " Edward smiled and kissed Roy. "Thank you." Edward said and went to get dressed for breastfast that would be made by Roy.

_A garden is a lovesome thing, _

_Rose plot,_

_Finged pool,_

_Ferned grot-_

_The veriest school_

_Of peace;_

_- author unknown_


	13. Chapter Twelve

_Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru_

_Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de_

_Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni_

_With you in my usual sight, I can breath_

_Even though that's already plenty enough to me_

_Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari_

_Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara_

_Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?_

_The petty me does nothing but repeat mistakes_

_How strong a strength do I need to have so that nothing will get hurt?_

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku_

_Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete_

_Without hesitation, I believe in this love and live on_

_I'll tightly embrace your unbandaged wound _

**-Chapter Twelve-**

_Month Seven_

"Roy" Roy grubbled and turned to his side. Edward sighed and took a deep breathe. "ROY!" Roy sat up startled and glared at his lover. "Yes, Edward. May I ask what you want or need now?" Edward gave him a a cute 'I love you and need you to go get me something' look that Roy smiled at. "Can you please go out and get some icecream? And maybe some pickles? You have none." Roy blinked and stared at Edward.

"your cravings have been becomeing weirder each month." Roy sighed as he got up and went to go get some idems from the store. " I love you! Roy-koi!" Edward cheered as Roy left.

The store owner raised and eyebrow at Roy as he brought the Ice cream and pickles. "Finally settled down, Mustang-san?" the man said as he rang up the price. "You can say that." Roy answered with a stuffled yawn. Behind him was three other men in their Pj's. "There's a lot of pregnant women this month." The man behind the counter said and Roy nodded in agreement.

Edward was happily eating her ice cream and had her nose in a name book as Roy sighed and had a small bowl of Ice cream himself. "What do you this is some good Girl names?" Edward asked Roy after a while. "Hmmm, well I guess either Kyoko or Jasmine." Edward looked at him. "Kyoko it is." Then Edward smiled "Kyo if it's a boy!" Roy blinked then laughed. "Yeah, Kyoko or Kyo."

_Month Eight _

_one month away...I can feel the pain already._ Edward whined Mentaly as she read her alchemy book. _My tummy is so huge! ow the damn thing kicked again! ow, man it's playful Is my tummy apost to be this big? Damn, looks as if I got twins! _Edward sighed and fliped a page, _Two more weeks intill April, four more weeks intill the predicted birth. I wish Roy wasn't at work, I could bother him if he wasn't at work. Ow, Damn it! Stop that kicking! _

Edward put the book down and got up. She walked to the kitchen and got a cup of Orange juice and a sandwich. Then she went back to her seat and read more. _I guess you were hungry. _ Edward thought as the kicking stopped when she started eating. When Roy came in Edward stared at his ass as he bend over to pick up on of the books that Ed had left on the floor. Edward licked her lips and smirked. _I really wished I could fuck him right now! _

Roy raised an eyebrow when he caught Ed staring at his ass. "Like what you see?" Edward nodded giving him needy eyes. "You only have to wait for another month or so. Then you can have all you want." Roy said with a wink. She smirked, "Yeah, I'd like to see that during dipper change. " Then Roy sat next her and wrapped his arms around her and put a hand on her covered tummy. He felt the baby kick, and smiled warmly. _I think I understand how Hughes feels. _Roy thought as he cuddled his love with Edward smiling at him fondly. _I think I'll give him a call tomorrow. I'm surprized he didn't figure it out already!_

"Hiyo! Royo!" The sound of his best friend rang over the line. "Hiya Meas, You won't believe what's been going on over here." Roy was in his office talking over the military line as he talked to his best friend.

"_oooh! What did I miss?" _

_"umm, I'm more or less settled down."_

_"What! Really!"_

_"yeah."  
_

_"Who is the lucky girl?"_

_"Edward"_

_"...Roy, I'm so sorry for forcing you to marry an.."  
_

_"No no, Edward a girl now. Got in to an accident."_

_"And, your in love with Edo?"  
_

_"Yes, and Ed's having my childern."  
_

_"..."_

_"Meas?"_

_" so how's Edo-chan doing with the pregnancy? hmmm!"_

_"Good I guess"_

_"You better marry Edo!"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Do you know if it's going to be a girl or boy?"  
_

_"No."_

_"I hope you get a girl! Then we can have a group!" _

_"..."_

_"Won't that be great!"_

_"..."_

"Finally! Roy Mustang, Womenizer Experinces the greatness of raising childern!"

"hmmm, I think I hear Edward calling me! Bye!"

Roy hanged up the phone, only to have it ring again. He glared at the phone. "Riza, leave it! It's only Hughes." Roy said and got up, put his jacket on and left the office for the day. _Why did I call him again? _Roy thought as he went to go shopping for Edward.

_Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara_

_Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo_

_DARLING_

_I remember the painfulness of the love I lost back then_

_I'm a little perplexed by the vivid blueness of this sky_

_Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe_

_Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte_

_For example, even if I sacrificed something, I'd only believe in one thing_

_The color of the bloomed flowers in the instant when your straightforward eyes reflect_

_Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita_

_Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro_

_Even if I'm powerless, I'll live on strongly in this destiny_

_We'll join our hands and our warmths will melt together forever_

_If so, even if the sins of more things to come will be painful_

_Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku_

_Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte_

_Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo_

_For example, if as long as I'm with you, even if we just turn against the waves of the _

_world..._

_Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama_

_Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo..._

_Without hesitation, I believe in this love and live on_

_I'll tightly embrace your unbandaged wound_

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku_

_Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete_

_Without hesitation, I live in this destiny and live on_

_If I'm with you, surely we'll be connected forever_

_Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku_

_Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte_

_Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte_

_Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru_

_And together we'll only look forward, even if nothing came to be done_

_Nevertheless, I'll keep on protecting you with my hands by all means-_

_-Full Metal Alchemist Ending Theme Song _


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_God sent his singers upon earth,_

_With songs of gladness and of mirth,_

_That they might touch the hearts of men,_

_And bring them back to heaven again._

_- Henry Longfellow_

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Month Nine- _

Roy was reading a magazine on teen pregnancys in the areas. He yawned as he waited in the doctor's office for Ed's check up to come to an end. He continued to read the article.

_"**Health Risks to the Baby**_

_Teenage births create health risks for the baby including the following:_

_Teenage mothers are less likely to gain adequate weight during their pregancy, leading to low birthweight, which is associated with infant and childhood disorders and a high rate of infant mortality. Low-birthweight babies are more likely to have organs that are not fully developed, which can result in complications such as bleeding in the brain, respiratory distress syndrome, and intestinal problems._

_Teenage mothers tend to have poor eating habits and are less likely to take recommended daily multivitamins to maintain adequate nutrition during pregnancy. They are also more likely to smoke, drink, or take drugs during pregnancy, which can cause health problems for the baby._

_Teenage mothers are less likely to seek regular prenatal care. Prenatal care is essential for monitoring the growth of the fetus; keeping the mother's weight in check; and advising the mother on nutrition and how she should take care of herself to ensure a healthy pregnancy. According to the Medical Association, babies born to women who do not have regular prenatal care are 4 times more likely to die before the age of 1 year. "_

Roy glared at the article and shoke his head. _If Ed has a underweight baby, I'll be surprized. Ed nearly ate my whole kitchen. _Roy thought as he continued to read the article.

_"**Children Born to Teenage Mothers**_

_In addition to increased health risks, children born to teenage mothers are more likely to experience social, emotional, and other problems:_

_1. - Children born to teenage mothers are less likely to receive proper nutrition, health care, and cognitive and social stimulation. As a result, they may have an underdeveloped intellect and attain lower academic achievement._

_2. - Children born to teenage mothers are at greater risk for abuse and neglect._

_3.- Boys born to teenage mothers are 13 more likely to be incarcerated._

_4. - Girls born to teenage mothers are 22 more likely to become teenage mothers. "_

_If you have twins, will it be most likely that the male with get pregnant and the female in jail._ Roy thought sarcasticly as he read the article. Roy put down the magazine as Edward exited from the back part of the office. Edward smiled brightly as they exited the office building. "The doctor said that my weight is very good for a pregnant teen. Even though, he said I shouldn't be pregnant in the first place." Edward yawned and held Roy's hand as they walked to his car. "He said my stumack is big enough to hold two babies. " Roy laughed and smiled. "Let's hope it's just one." Edward mubbled.

"So when is Alphonse coming back to Central?" Roy asked as they got into his car. "Sometime this week." Edward said when she shut the door. Roy smiled as he looked at her belly and then turned; started the car. They drove through the city. Roy pulled up at the front of his house. "Are you sure you'll be okay, alone?" Edward rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine! I don't need to be babysat!" Edward said and waved him off, smiling. Edward turned and entered the house, unaware of the unwellcomed guests.

**AAA**

It was late when Roy pulled up infront of his house after work. There he saw the large suit of Armor that was Alphonse sitting on the stairs. "Colonel isn't Ed with you?" Al asked as Roy walked up to the stair. "No, She should be in here." Roy said and found the door opened. "I didn't go in because no one answered the door. I just thought that Ed was with you. " Al said with a sad tone. Roy walked into the house, and looked in the bedroom, to find a broken clock, the bed torn, several alchemy made spikes, and several loose floor board. The clock read 1:30 P.M. around the time they got home. Then he noticed a flash of movement behind him. Then a crash, like armor hiting something and a scream of terror.

"Let me gooo!" The man cried as the armor held him above the ground. Roy went to the front door, also noticeing the damage in the living room, dinning room and other rooms. "Ed's not here, Alphonse." Roy said and glared at the man hanging in the air. "Where's Ed?" Al asked to the man in a nice voice. The mans eyes were shifty, he was wearing a black work suit. "you mean that blonde girl?" The man asked and the armor tighten it's grip on the poor man, causing the man's beatheing to labor. "Where is she? If you tell us, you won't be punished as harshly in court." Roy said in a cold voice.

"Y-you remember that abandon Labortary? T-the one that used to be used for medical studies?" The stocky man studdered under the lost of air, his face a bright red, sweat driping down his face, and fear of the glinting steel armor that held him in place. Roy's lips deepen in a frown. "Is that were she is?" Roy asked, knowing the answer before the man uttered a word. "Yh-es." The breathly man whispered. "Lossen your grip, Alphonse." Roy demanded and Alphonse loosen his grip slightly, but not enough for the man to get away. "Why did you bastards take her?" Roy said in a venomous tone. Roy heard a whimper of fear come out of the other man's lips. "M-my boss wanted her because w-we're the ones that turned the target into a g-girl in the first place. O-our boss wants the babies. T-t-o see if their legitimate or not." The plumped man's lest started to grow of the armor and colonel as he was nearly crushed against a wall.

"Alphonse, I'm going to the labortary. Take that man to H.Q. and tell my crew to meet me at Central's harbor." Roy said in a leader-type voice. "But-" Al wanted to go with Roy to get his "brother/sister"; but he knew if he didn't go, there would be no back up, and there could be more trouble then the two of them could handel, with or without Ed. "Yes, sir." Alphonse answered and then reseved a smile from Roy. "Good, get going." Roy said and he got into his car and drove in the opposite direction of H.Q.

**BBB**

Edward glared at the glass door and wall of her chamber. _I'm not a fucking ginni pig, damnit!_ Edward thought as she glared at the wall and door that looked simple enough to break; but were temperted and Alchemy proof. Then, there was a wet feeling, then Ed found herself siting in a puddle of water. Shots of pain came from her stomach, she wrapped her arms around the enlarged stomach. "Damnit, not now." She said to her stomach. "not now. God, Damn, not now." She closed her eyes as she heard footsteps coming in a hurried pace down the hall. _Damn servalence. Damned servicemen. Damned sentries. Damn it all. _Edward cursed mentally as pain coursed though her stomach. "What's wrong Edward? Is a women's pain to much?" A taunting voice came from one of the people that had just entered the room.

Edward looked up and saw a women with long blonde hair, harsh cold green eyes, and a very cold smirk. The women was very lean and had a very pretty face. Her coldness made her seem ugly. Edward tried to hold her pained expressions to glare at the women, but the pains started to get more and more frequent. "Get her down to the lab. She's in labor." The cold women said. Edward saw a girl with brownish hair and kind eyes, nod. The girl rushed to Edward and several others help get Edward into a wheelchair. "Please, just cooperate. If you do, I can promise that your baby or babies will live." The brunette whispered into Ed's ear. "Good; I'm an under-cover agent. But right now, You need to give birth, if you don't cooperate, they will die of child-birth. " Edward frowned and then nodded reluctantly. "Back-up will be here soon. Be a good girl."

Edward didn't know why, be she felt like she could trust the brown haired girl. She felt as if she heard her voice before.

**CCC**

Roy looked at the tall, dark building. He was sure that Alphonse had reached the H.Q. by now, and he'd have back up soon. He pushed he lips together and glared at the building, looking for a way in. Then he noticed that there was no one near the front of the building. He cautiously walked up near the door, and heard talking. _Still not safe to enter from the front._ Roy thought and then saw a basement window with no light on. _Figures. _Roy groaned and he squezed though the window. _Sometimes, I wonder why I don't praise Edward for beind so short._ He heard screams coming from upstairs. _Oh shit, I don't think this is a basement._ Roy thought.

Then noticed some scrubs and doctor coats. He change in the dark into the scrubs and put on a doctor coat. Roy quickly walked up the stairs and exited the storage room. He turned and bumped into a girl. "Sorry." Roy said automaticly. "Oh, it's okay Doctor" The blonde nurse said. "The target has gone in labor. There is already one doctor there. We need another one to help check it's weight and cut the cord." The nurse said and directed Roy to the 'E.R'. Shit. Ed went into labor here? Roy thought as he was pushed into the room to a screaming, cursing Edward.

"It's nice to know the target knows the whole curing Alphabet." One of the nurses said as the doctor yelled. "Damn! The first one's out and theirs another one coming!" Roy checked to make sure his gloves were in his pocket, and then was demanded to cut the first ambical _(sorry if it's not spelled right, it's not in my dictionary)_ cord. He was handed a pair of sissors. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccckkkkkkk!" Ed screamed as the Second one came out. Roy cut the cords and then looked at the tried Edward.

Edward immeditally reconized Roy, Roy winked at her. The two babies cries were loud and rang in the room. Giving Roy a slight headacke. He heard screams coming from inside of the building knowing that back-up had came. A brunette girl held both of the babies, who were cleaned by the nurses, wrapped in towels; and gave them to Edward. Edward whispered something to the girl and she nodded. "Tria! What are you doing?" The one doctor yelled at the brown haired girl. Roy, removed the rubber gloves and put on his flit gloves. "You are under arrested for kiddnapping and under-mining illeagal experaments by the military." Roy and Tria called out as several Alchemic flashes went off.

Ed held on to the two babies. Roy lifted Ed up and put her into the wheelchair that was near the table. "Be careful!" Ed yelled at Roy. "I am!" The brown haired girl shook her head and sighed. "It is true what Riza says about the flame alchemist." The girl sighed. "He is an baka." Roy looked at the girl. "Who are you?" Roy asked, Edward looked up at him. "You mean you didn't asign her here?" Roy looked at Edward. "no, other wise I wouldn't be asking who she is." Edward sighed, and yawned.

The brunette rolled her eyes at the two couple. "I'm Tria Tisman, The Ice Alchemist. My commander is General Rickerson." She said calmly as several more screams and yells flew through the halls. "We need to get going. Edward, let me carry one of the babies." Edward noded and handed on of the two babies to the girl.

**DDD**

Edward was cleaned up, and comfortable laying in a hospital bed. Her babies also being taken care of. She smiled at Roy who fell asleep in a chair. _He's tired. Ha. He didn't have to go through all I did. _She had twins, one girl, one boy. Their names: Kyoko and Kyo. She smiled and fell asleep, holding Roy's hand. Alphonse would have smiled at his 'sister' if he could have. _Wow, I'm an uncle to two! Better go call Winry and Granny!_ Alphonse left the room.

_Childern are a gift._

_They change your life._

_You love them,_

_They grow up to_

_Either _

_love_

_or _

_hate _

_you. _

_But I'm sure._

_That thoses changes are good for you._

_-by-me-_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_This strange boy,_

_who calls_

_himself a_

_demon..._

_is_

_always_

_with me..._

_and _

_supports _

_me_

_without_

_question._

_It looks,_

_like he's _

_not sleeping _

_very well._

_I wonder if demons dream, too._

_-Rosette, Chrono Crusade Vol. 4._

**Chapter Fourteen**

At the end of the week, Edward and her childern were checked out of the hospital. Edward smiled happily as she entered Roy's house, and put the childern in the nursery they had made during the pregnancy. Edward smiled at the twins, who were sharing a cradle for now. Kyoko was quiter then her brother, and had dark colored eyes. While her brother Kyo, cried the whole car ride home, has golden eyes like his 'mother'. There was a light fuzz of blonde hair on both babies.

Edward smirked as she let the babies grab for her fingers. Roy leaned against the door, smiling as he watched Ed. _Okay, maybe Hughes is right. Better not tell him that. He'll bloat. _Roy thought as he saw his newly formed family. He put his hand in his pocket, and clenched it around a small velvet box. I wonder if Ed would say yes. This is getting me all worried. He let out a small laugh, which caught Ed's attention. Ed rolled her eyes and glared at the man at the door. "What's so funny?" She smirked at Roy who just gave a cocky smirk back.

Then Roy walked up to her and leaned forward. "Nothing, that won't surprize you." Roy said and kissed her, Ed returned the kiss. Then Roy slide the velvet box into her hands. Edward blink, and smiled sadly. "What if I become a man again?" Ed asked the heavily laid question. "I'll deal with it, I'm sure our children will too." Roy answered. "Even thou that would kind of mess them up badly." Roy joked, earning a scowl from Edward. Then Edward stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around Roy's neck. "I'll marry you, Roy Mustang. But I need to keep my promise to Al. " Edward said and kissed him lightly, Roy deepened the kiss intill Kyo started to cry. Making Edward laugh, when Roy glared at the innocent child.

**AAA**

Granny Pinako smiled fondly at the two children. Kyoko blinked at the old women and tilted her head. Winry was cuddling Kyo and Ed was complaining that she was holding him to tightly. "Oh Ed your gonna be such a babier" Winry complained when Ed took Kyo away from her. "Your to rough with Kyo! He's a new born! Your not apost to hug him that hard!" Ed Scolded the taller blonde. Winry pouted and went to complain to Al who was coeing over Kyoko, the quiet baby.

Roy was talking to Hughes, who kept saying how cute Kyo and Kyoko was. "They look alot like their mother. Don't you think, Roy!" Hughes said catching Roy off guard. "Yeah, They do. " Roy agreed with Hughes. "Kyoko has your eyes, ya know! Like they always say! The girls look like their father's, while the boy's look like their mother!" Roy smiled and Hughes smirked. "That's something I think I'll be seeing more of." Hughes said and went to cuddle poor Kyo who was taken from his mother by Granny Pinako.

**BBB**

Everyone was happy. The people responsible for turn Ed into a women and kidnapping him were all captured and put on trail. Everything was going fine. The wedding of Roy and Ed were coming up and everything was going great.

Edward stood in the mirror looking at herself in the white wedding dress. The two babies where now 5 months old and giggled at their mother, not really knowing what's going on. Ed had her hair up in a bun and flowers were put around the hair bun. then a veil came out from under the flowers. Her dress fitted nicely around her chest, and flayed out at the waist. She was wearing white high heels. "I can't believe I'm actually in this." Edward whined, making the two babies giggle more.

"At least you two are getting a kick out of this." Their mother said to them and kiss them both, getting some lipstick on them. Winry growled and reput on the lipstick, and then smiled at her childhood friend. Then Winry hugged Ed and started crying. "Winry, what's wrong?" Ed asked. Then Winry giggled slightly. "I never would have thought that you'd be in a wedding dress Ed, and you'd be marrying the Colonel of all people." Winry said and wiped a few tears way. Edward smiled and hugged Winry. "Come on, the music started, we're apost to be out there now." Ed said and winked at Winry, making her smile.

**CCC**

They sealed their love with a kiss and two rings. Everyone cheered and cried happily. After the long journey, there is a happy ending. Even though, Roy and Ed didn't have much of a honeymoon with Ed worrying about the twins, who were in the Rockbells and Al's care. That and Hughes calls that hit on the hour every hour.

Nothing could have been better for the loving couple.

_There's no such thing,_

_as,_

_a night that never ends._

_No matter how long that night is..._

_No matter how long _

_the darkness lasts_

_The sun,_

_will always rise._

_See?_

_Even now.._

_The morning sun,_

_is shining at our _

_backs,_

_urging us on._

_- Chrono, Vol. 4_


	16. Epilogue

_Come to me in dreams, and then_

_One saith, I shall be well again,_

_For then the night will more then pay_

_The hopeless longing of the day._

_Nay, come not thou in dreams, my sweet,_

_With shadowy robes and silent feet,_

_And with the voice, and with the eyes,_

_That greet me in a soft surprise._

_Last night, last night, in dreams we met,_

_And how, to-day, shall I forget,_

_or how, remembering, restrain,_

_Mine incommunicable pain?_

_Nay, where thy land and people are,_

_Dwell thou remote, apart, afar,_

_Nor mingle with the shapes that sweep,_

_the melancholy ways of sleep._

_But if, perchance, the shadows break,_

_If dreams depart, and men awake,_

_If face to face at length we see,_

_Be thine the voice to welcome me._

_-Andrew Lan_

_1844-1912_

**Epilogue**

_Alphonse was back to normal now (he has a human body) . The children, Kyo and Kyoko, were trouble makers for their parents Roy and Edward at the ages of three. They laughed as Hughes brought over Elysia (7), who fell in love with Kyo at first sight. The poor toddler chased by the older girl, cried for his mother. "Mommy! Mommy!" The three year old cried out and clinged to his mother's leg. Edward bent down and picked up the poor boy. "What's wrong, Kyo-kun?" Edward asked in a motherly tone. "Elysia wants me to be her boyfriend!" The boy whined, and Hughes chocked on his drink while Roy glared at Hughes. _

_"Honey, do you even know what a boyfriend is?" Ed asked her son. Kyoko, being the reltivly quiet one, spoke up. "Elysia-chan said that a boyfriend was someone who a girl loved and gives kissies too!" Edward blinked and looked at her daughter, who clinged to her father's leg. Edward set Kyo down and patted his head. "Don't worry, Elysia doesn't mean it." Edward said with a loving smile and watched as her son was tackled by the happy-go-lucky Elysia. "Kyo! Have my babies!" Ed and Roy's eyes widen, while Hughes choked on his drink. "Damn! What do they teach you in first grade!" Edward complained while Roy yelled at Hughes. Hughes tried to get air, inbetween the choking and the yelling. _

_Elysia blinked and hugged the poor Kyo. Kyoko looked up at her father, wondering if what Elysia said was wrong, then asked. "Daddy, What did Elysia mean by "Have my babies?" Where do babies come from anyways?" Edward hit her head and glared at Hughes. "I didn't even know she knew that kind of stuff!" Hughes exclaimed. Roy sighed and looked at his daughter. "Kyoko, dear, Can we talk about this 10 years from now." Kyoko nodded and hugged her father. _

_Kyo got away from the hyper-crazed Elysia, and was hiding in a tree. "Kyo-koi! Come back!" Elysia called out. Kyo sweatdropped. Edward rolled her eyes and smiled at Kyo, who looked so much like her when she was his age. She felt Roy hug her. "It's a mini-Ed. Don't you think so?" Roy jokes and earned a elbow in the ribs. Roy laughed as the children played in the yard. _

_Kyoko was quiet and beautiful with her dark colored eyes and shoulder length hair. Kyo looked exactly like Ed when she was three. Which Al and Roy always made jokes about. Ed sighed and looked at her family. Winry was pregnant with Al's kid, and she was more moody then Ed when she was pregnant. Everything seemed perfect._

_They were living near Ed's old family home. The family home that was burned down, so many years ago. Burned down because the old Ed thought that he'd never have a family again. Not the loving kind in the least. Now here 'she' is living with Futher Mustang, her husband. Her brother with his own body and two beautiful twins, that reminded her of Al and herself when they were kids. _

_You can truly call this a happy ending. But like they say. All endings are a beginning to something more! All happy endings are never stay as a happy ending. _

_**The End?**_


	17. Ending Notes

_**Ending Notes that I really should have put on before I started the sequal.**_

_Hiya people! _

_Shingo here to tell you that there is a sequal! Wow! Right? _

_I really hope that you read the sequal! _

_I was so happy writing Female Metal Alchemist for all of you guys! I really was. _

_The sequal is called _

_'Broken Wings'_

_Is is super AU and Very OOC. _

_Maybe it's because everyone is older? _

_Somone flamed me about that. Seriously. _

_Well Hope to see you all soon!_

_Shingo-sama_


End file.
